A user may connect to a wireless communication network using user equipment (UE) and perform various functions. For example, the user may place telephone calls via the UE across the wireless communication network. The user may also access various data resources available via the wireless communication network. For example, the user may stream real time data by accessing an Internet radio station, access an online account associated with a particular service, download a document, etc. A user may access a particular data resource by activating an application on the UE and the UE may use network resources to perform processing associated with the application. When the application on the UE uses network resources to perform computations, such processing may be referred to as cloud computing. Management of cloud computing resources may prove to be a challenging task.